parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Sailor Brittany
Chris1703's TV spoof 1st version of Sailor Moon (English Adaption). It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast: * Serena/Sailor Moon - Brittany Miller (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Amy/Sailor Mercury - Misty (Pokemon) * Raye/Sailor Mars - Kitty Katswell (TUFF Puppy) * Lita/Sailor Jupiter - Lady (Lady and The Tramp) * Mina/Sailor Venus - Princess Atta (A Bug's Life) * Darien/Tuxedo Mask - Alvin Seville (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Rini/Sailor Mini Moon - Tammy (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Molly Baker - Jeanette Miller (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Melvin - Simon Seville (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Luna - Maid Marian (Robin Hood) * Artemis - Robin Hood * Diana - Rita (Go, Hugo, Go) * Queen Beryl - Herself * Jedite - Uncle Harry (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Neflite - Red (All Dogs Go to Heaven 2) * Malachite - Klaus Vorstein (The Chipmunk Adventure) * Zoycite - Claudia Vorstein (The Chipmunk Adventure) * Chad - Dudley Puppy (TUFF Puppy) * Raye's Grandpa - Tiger (An American Tail) * Crane Game Joe - Tramp (Lady and the Tramp) * Super Beryl - Herself * Trista/Sailor Pluto - Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) * Amara/Sailor Uranus - Rebecca Cunningham (TaleSpin) * Michelle/Sailor Neptune - Lola Bunny (Looney Tunes) * Hotaru/Sailor Saturn - Emmy (Dragon Tales) * Zirconia - Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) * Tiger's Eye - Alphonse (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Fish's Eye - Sophie (The Chipmunk Adventure) * Hawk's Eye - Lil Lighting (101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's Adventure) * Queen Nehelenia - Queen Mouse (The Nutcracker Prince) * Alan Granger - Jafar (Aladdin) * Ann Granger - Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) * Andrew - Scooby Doo * Ikuko Tsukino - Vinny (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Kenji Tsukino - Grayson (The Nut Job) * Sammy Tsukino - Dale (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Catzi (Bad) - Madame Medusa * Catzi (Good) - Orihime Inoue (Bleach) * Pegasus - * Helios - Seasons: # Sailor Brittany (Season 1) # Sailor Brittany (Season 2) # Sailor Brittany (Season 3) # Sailor Brittany (Season 4) Movies: * Sailor Brittany R: Promise of The Rose * Sailor Brittany S: Hearts in Ice * Sailor Brittany Super S: Black Dream Hole See Also: * Sailor Brittany (VIZ) * Sailor Brittany Crystal Trivia: * Brittany was Mina/Sailor Venus in Sailor Jasmine * This the 1st TV Show. of Chris1703 * Amy/Sailor Mercury was Misty in 4000Movies' TV spoof, Pokemon (4000Movies Style), and Misty is Amy/Sailor Mercury in this spoof. * The Main Reason The Tuxedo Mask is Because They're Handsome and ???? Eyes and Brittany Miller is Sailor Moon Because They've Both Leade and Blue Ey Gallery: Brittany Miller in Alvin and The Chipmunks.jpg|Brittany Miller as Serena/Sailor Moon Misty's Facebook pic.jpeg|Misty as Amy/Sailor Mercury Kitty Katswell in TUFF Puppy.jpg|Kitty Katswell as Raye/Sailor Mars Lady in Lady and the Tramp.jpg|Lady as Lita/Sailor Jupiter Atta.jpg|Princess Atta as Mina/Sailor Venus Alvin Seville in Alvin and The Chipmunks.jpg|Alvin Seville as Darien/Tuxedo Mask Vinny chipmunk in Sailor brittany.jpg|Vinny as Ikuko Tsukino Olivia.jpg|Olivia as Haruna Maid Marian-0.jpg|Maid Marian as Luna Jeanette Miller in I Love the Chipmunks Valentine Special.jpg|Jeanette Miller as Molly Baker Simon Seville Depressed.png|Simon Seville as Melvin Butler Queen Beryl-1.jpg|Queeen Beryl as Herself Uncle Harry alvin and the chipmunks.jpg|Uncle Harry as Jedite Andie nb2.png|Andie as Susan Baker Kismet-0.jpg|Kismet as Morga Grayson in sailor brittany.png|Grayson as Kenji Tsukino Scooby Doo in Scooby Doo and Scrappy Doo (1980).jpg|Scooby Doo as Andrew Dale-3.jpg|Dale as Sammy Tsukino Tiger in An American Tail The Treasure of Manhattan Island.jpg|Tiger as Raye's Grandpa Eva.jpg|Eva as Murid NEWRedCat.png|Red as Neflite Chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-915.jpg|Claudia Vorstein as Zoycite Zoe Drake Picks Up Chomp.jpg|Zoe Drake as Katie Serena in Master Class Choices.jpg|Serena as Helen Lambert Ash Ketchum Angry-0.jpg|Ash Ketchum as Herbert Domino.jpg|Domino as Widow Chip in Bearing Up Baby.png|Chip as Peter Olivia122.jpg|Olivia Flaversham as Mika Cassidy Klaus Vorstein.png|Klaus Vorstein as Malachite Gary Oak (TV Series).jpg|Gary Oak as Greg Dudley Puppy in TUFF Puppy.jpg|Dudley Puppy as Chad Buford bubbles.png|Dr. Bubbles Buford as Prince Darien (Bad) Robin Hood (from Disney Robin Hood) as Map.jpg|Robin Hood as Artemis Miss Miller in Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Frankenstein.jpg|Miss Miller as Queen Serenity Tammy-3.jpg|Tammy as Rini/Sailor Mini Moon The-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-5132.jpg|Madame Medusa as Catzi (Bad) Secret-of-nimh-disneyscreencaps.com-1819.jpg|Mrs. Brisby as Trista/Sailor Pluto Mr. Pinkie.jpg|Mr. Pinkie as Rubeus Orihime Inoue in Bleach Hell Verse.jpg|Orihime as Catzi (Good) Rukia Kuchiki in Bleach Hell Verse.jpg|Rukia Kuchiki as Bertie (Good) Evil Martin.jpg|as Prince Daimond Julie Makimoto 1.png|Julie Makimoto as Prisma (Good) Melanie-1.jpg|Melanie as Herself Erol-0.jpg|Erol as Wiseman Alvin Seville as Dayton Jones in Daytona Jones and the Pearl of Wisdom.png|Daytona Jones as King Endymion Brittany Miller as Bambi from Daytona Jones and the Pearl of Wisdom.png|Bambi as Neo Queen Serenity Brittany Miller as Miss Dalia.jpg|Miss Dalia as Wicked Lady (Evil Rini) Lola.jpg|Lola Bunny as Michelle/Sailor Neptune Emmy in No Hitter.jpg|Emmy as Hotaru/Sailor Saturn Ratigan Angry.jpg|Ratigan as Zirconia Alphonse.jpg|Alphonse as Tiger's Eye Sophie-0.jpg|Sophie as Fish's Eye Bad_Lil'_Lightning.png|Lil Lightning as Hawk's Eye Lulu Caty 1.jpg|Lulu Caty as Morino Max in Rover Dangerfield.jpg|Max as Kitakata Gadget Hackwrench Yelling.jpg|Gadget Hackwrench as CeleCele Foxglove-1.jpg|Foxglove as ParaPara Clarice (Chip and Dale).jpg|as JunJun Queenie 2.jpg|as BesuBesu Pinocchio in Pinocchio and the Emperor of the Night.jpg|Pinocchio as ??? Queen Mouse.jpg|Queen Mouse as Queen Nehelenia Alvin Seville as Alvin Smith in Bigger.png|as Helios Nightmare Moon (TV Series).jpg|Nightmare Moon as Queen Nehelenia (Old) Category:Sailor Moon Spoofs Category:Sailor Moon TV Spoofs Category:Sailor Moon TV spoofs Category:TV-spoof Category:TV Show Spoofs Category:TV Spoofs Category:Chris1703 Category:Account and Creator of TV Series Show-Spoof